


Falling North.

by lpsolid



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, North Korea, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Siwon x Kyuhyun, Slash, South Korea - Freeform, Wonkyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpsolid/pseuds/lpsolid
Summary: Siwon has convinced himself that life isn't always like how movies portray it to be. No saving your damsel in distress, riding off to the sunset just as the conveniently timed bombs explode behind you, and five minutes before credits, your damsel reveals to be the mastermind of it all.Nah, not a chance for him. The only twist he could see in the nearest future is him, exposing his orchids at direct sunlight--which is just juvenile.Disclaimer: Although factual researches were done in aid of the story, all events are written for fictional purposes only. By no means shall this be taken as an accurate depiction of any country’s social, political, or cultural status.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Four ringing smartphones clawed by his right hand and a bag of a plain bagel and black coffee on the left; that's what Siwon calls a balanced breakfast and before they tip over, he safely puts the blaring phones on the countertop by the cash register and takes his first sip of coffee.

Sweet–the coffee was too sweet for anyone but it was just right for his taste. He told himself he needed the early morning boost before he subjects himself to his favorite physical labor; tending to his flowers. It may sound menial but the sacks of soil and stacks of flower pots beg to differ. Not to mention he had to be selling and manning the cashier all throughout the day. He's a one-man-team at the moment since he is yet to decide if he'll be able to afford to hire someone to assist him with everything.

He drives his pickup truck from the countryside all the way to the city where his flower shop was located. It's between the busy streets and a strip of food shops. And he's been managing the store by himself for a year and three months now; doing the planting back at home, mixing fertilizer, cultivating the soil, customizing his greenhouse to match the climate against what his plants need, to harvesting, potting and carrying them all the way back to his small shop.

 **시원** _(Siwon’s)_ **Flower Shop** , isn't that an interesting name? A name that could mean Refreshing Flower Shop or literally Siwon’s Flower Shop. He would laugh every time he remembers his friends getting goosebumps when they figured out the humour behind it.

The name was much better than the first. He was in too much of a hurry to establish and name the place that he went for Happy Flower Shop, which  automatically repelled anyone who's looking for sympathetic flower arrangements for funerals. Siwon almost dented his face with a colossal facepalm and immediately filed to change the name. In the succeeding two weeks after the change, although it wasn't that much great of a feeling for him, customers have doubled and more orders were sent in via phone. In a few months the business grew steadily with even a bigger flower arranging company acknowledging the quality of his flowers and contracting him for supplies.

 

At 6:08am, he's already on his 5th trip going back and forth his truck to the back of his shop. It was looking like a regular Tuesday; the summer day’s blue sky and the golden dust of sunrise over the city.

A seemingly uneventful day of the week.

 

_**["We come to you, live from the Blue House where a confirmation of an agreement, narrowly bridging the North and South Korean peninsulas has just been agreed upon. Although the president has refused any media or press member for any questioning, at the moment, the speaker of the house assured a press conference would be held soon.** _

__

_**\--Oh. This just in.** _

__

_**Our dear listeners, if we could request for everyone's undivided attention at the moment and kindly turn up the volume of your televisions or devices and listen to this new information we just received.** _

_**According to our source, this agreement was created without the knowledge of South Korean citizens and was passed in Congress, likewise. To our viewers, this agreement was named, the Northern Heirs Retrieval Agreement or NHRA. Our trusted source has also added that it was a unanimous decision by the three branches of the government to bypass transparency and the nation's constitution for reasons that the Northern Heirs Retrieval Agreement, shall only affect the bloodline of the North Korean defectors living in the South--technically invalidating them from South Korea’s democratic government, as emphasized.** _

_**A list has already been processed and approved by the Southern government and the government of  North Korea; containing all those people who are traced to be North Korean by blood and included are the facts and evidences. Further, it has also been revealed that only males of the fifth generation, following the bloodline of their North Korean ancestors, shall be given up or as what this treaty calls, be “retrieved”.** _

_**Another tip was that it has been in quiet deliberation and constant debate with the North for 6 years, and finally, today, an agreement has been finalized. The demands of the North, I quote, are “reasonable and inevitable”, an excerpt from the initial document caught by our insider. There’s been talks of the representative of Kim Kicheong, North Korean Supreme Leader, has reassured that this agreement was just the first step of the North and South’s eventual unification and that it should not be taken for anything political nor diabolical.** _

_**We are yet to receive official statements from both parties but it's an understatement to say that the people of South Korea are in petrifying disbelief. Our dear listeners, please stay tuned in as we bring to you the latest news, by the hour on this possible National crisis.** _

_**This is Ko Ye Jin, reporting for Channel 13 Breaking News. Be safe everyone."]** _

“I should probably...shave.” Siwon rubbed his stubbles in front of the mirror. He just finished changing into his uniform; a baby pink polo shirt tucked in his black slacks with the sleeves, folded below his elbow. The ensemble was completed with a blue apron tied around his waist, bearing the shop’s name in gold letters.

Glancing at his wristwatch, he took his time arranging the crates of flowers to be picked up by one of his clients. They have been particularly antsy for that specific order since he woke up that morning, and have been abusing his phone’s call logs and inbox. Who would’ve thought a flower shop business can give you stress? Siwon smiled at the thought.

Forgetting the non-stop ringing and beeping of his phones, Siwon made his way to the refrigerators, crouching down to check the temperature. He was having the hardest debate in his mind to whether turning up the temperature or turning it down would be best when he heard the uncharacteristically sharp clinking of the door chimes.

 _‘Well, these students are early…’_ he dusted himself off and stood up, expecting to see the  mischievous faces of the high schoolers that come by every morning to greet him and buy one or two flowers.

“Sorry guys, but we open…”

His radiant smile fell as he saw his father standing in front of him, looking grave. A sickening feeling rolled in his stomach   "Dad, why are you here? What happened?"

A pregnant pause enveloped them. As if the whole place was submerged under water. The seconds ticked by, making Siwon feel like he waited hours before his father replied.

“Son-”

“--we have to talk.”


	2. Chapter 2

Siwon held on to the small, flimsy cardboard on his right hand as the bus holding a capacity of 40-50 passengers slowly took them to their destination.

The unending radio silence took Siwon back a few weeks ago.

The anguished faces of his parents and younger brother so fresh on his mind and how he wasn’t even able to reassure them since he himself, didn’t know what would happen to him and that he was scared, angry, and was in the brink of losing his mind.

The betrayal he felt against his country was overwhelming that he thought of running away or just disappearing...ending it all. They wouldn’t be able to get him, if there was no him to start with.  
 

He stayed in his parents’ house for the last three weeks before the announced retrieval---he wanted to vomit every time he heard that word and for a couple of times, he did. It was all too much to swallow.

South Korea wasn’t only cut in half with contradicting beliefs, but it was cut in thirds, fourths, fifths, and so was he. Siwon just can’t fathom that there were people in the South that were pro-whatever they wanted to call the atrociousness, and to the extent of creating counter public demonstrations, websites, petitions and attacking people online who were, will all reasons, against it.

Some even tried to register to get qualified and have their names listed under the agreement. They made it difficult for the affected families and chosen individuals to protest against the government’s unconstitutional and outright ridiculousness of decisions.

Since the citizens were clearly divided, and the country, plagued with malicious people who thrive even in those crucial online communities, it made way for the South Korean President’s statement and defense about the Northern Heirs Retrieval Agreement(NHRA), to be overlooked of loopholes and glaring mistakes. Public inquiry requests were shot down as well due to the disorder and the administration walked off basically, scot-free.

There was a good amount of people who believed that that was the first step towards reunification and defended the President when she said it was for the greater good and the citizens are the ones to reap the fruits of this agreement in the nearest future. She stressed that towards change and protecting the future, the present would always seem ugly at first.

Ugly did it become.

A crowd of 148 people, all in the NHRA list have committed mass suicide in a rented auditorium, the very day they have received their North Korean specialized passports in exchange for their South Korean one and their national ID card.

News blackout was put into action the next day and broadcasting stations were pressured to resume their normal programming.

It was chaos.

 

* * *

 

 

Siwon stared at the crumpled passport in his hand. He tried to not think about it much but he can’t escape it. He felt small, as if his humanity and all that makes him were reduced to that piece of paper. Slipping it back to his pocket, he set his eyes blankly across him.

He didn’t know--didn’t care--how many were actually taken but he could see there were 3 buses before theirs and behind, more--just...more buses.

No one dared make a sound.

As they got closer and closer to the Demilitarized Zone strip, where the North and South met, even the sounds of everyone’s breathing got quieter, until all they could hear was the indifferent blowing of the air conditioner and the crunching of tires against rubble.

Siwon looked at the soldier standing in the front of the bus. He was of South Korea, as well as the 3 soldiers at the middle and back. They were carrying rifles and were surveying the outside.

Siwon waited for one of them to catch him staring, he thought that maybe they’ll get irritated and start one with him. He would welcome the challenge. In fact, he needed it since the thought of it. If only to release the tension.

Minutes later, one soldier made eye contact with him, the rattling sound of the rifle had Siwon’s adrenaline pumping and he was ready to be hit and reciprocate when the soldier gave him a bow with a meaningful expression.

He was younger than Siwon and he looked at Siwon with such sympathy in those eyes that he was caught off guard and felt like his chest would burst. With the simple gesture, the young soldier told Siwon everything; that he doesn’t agree with what’s happening, that he could only imagine what Siwon was experiencing and for Siwon to be brave.

Siwon sighed and clenched his teeth. How can everything go south all at once?

He was then reminded by his father’s words.

  
Two weeks before departure, everyone on the NHRA list were given DVDs through mail. Siwon had his delivered to his parents’ house. The parcel had everything he dreaded to see. The DVD was neatly encased in a rough yellowish-brown envelope, where the sender’s address ended in DPRK or how the Northerns were allowed to call themselves, Democratic People’s Republic of Korea.

_‘What a load bullshit.’_

And a sickeningly bright stamp of their coat of arms’ emblem completed the picture.

The dvd started with the words “Hello fellow Korean.”, it disgusted Siwon so much but he had to continue, he won’t prolong the inevitable.

The dvd contained information about the North and what to expect. The narrator was of northern descent so the accent and choices of words contribute to the choking feeling. Siwon disregarded the obvious propaganda popping up every 10 minutes of the video and he just noted the do’s and don’ts to at least keep himself alive in the first few days. There were a lot of restricted places, not to mention it would depend on the city or province they’ll be assigned to. There were also a strict curfew, speech, behaviour, and all there is to a country under dictatorship and communism.

He thought of those people born in the north, subjected under the false religion and beliefs, to live worse than an enslaved mule, and to inherit and be punished for their great grandfather’s sin.

The only lifeline Siwon held on to was his family and that prevented him from self-destructing.

His father talked to him a few days after the dvd was sent. Siwon’s mind was blank. He felt drained and was contented in waiting for the next bad news. Once he let himself in his father’s study, he was enveloped in a firm embrace. His breathing was strained from the tight hug but realizing what was happening, he wrapped his arms around his father as well. Siwon was taller than him but he at that moment he felt like a little child being comforted by his father.

“..appa.”

That one word was enough to have his father hug him a little bit tighter and rub his back.

With all the emotions resurfacing, some he can’t even name, he wept silently on his father’s shoulder.

“...my son..” Siwon’s father continued soothing him, fighting the urge to cry. He wanted to be strong for his eldest son.

They stood there for the longest time.

For the first time, they didn’t care that the world continued to revolve around them for time had nothing else left to hold against them.

Siwon settled and his father gave him a smile of encouragement and brought him to the couch. Siwon wiped his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to aid his headache.

“Son, listen to me carefully, okay?”

“Of course-”, siwon cleared his throat, “-I’m all ears.” he sat facing his father and concentrated on his next words.

“I know this is hard for you. If only I could go in your stead--”

“No, I would never think that would be better.” his father sighed gravely and continued.

“I was in contact with the prime minister, although all of them are tight-lipped about this agreement and why and how it was created, he owed me favors-”

Siwon tried hard not to interrupt his father upon hearing the word ‘favors’ but his expression showed. “-No. We haven’t done anything extremely illegal, Siwon-ah. It was just about our rice warehouse in Jeonju which he needed to put under investigation so we could transport more grains to remote provinces that have scarce harvest. We had to do that to not raise any alarm with the Ministry of Agriculture. If that wasn’t done, plantations with below expected produce will close and jobs will be lost, son.”

Siwon nodded, his grandfather was a farmer and built the company with his father from the ground up. He hasn’t strayed too far from the planting industry although he had no intention of inheriting the company since his younger brother has shown more interest than him. And with their situation right now, it’s not even on the list of his worries.

“So, what did you talk about?”

“I tried to have your name erased on the NHRA list but the prime minister said that unless the person is deceased, they won’t be able to do anything. The second best thing that he could do was assign you to Pyongyang.”

Siwon appreciated the pause. He was absorbing the fact that he’ll be living under the regime in North Korea’s capital.

“Son, it would be the best place since any other province would be too close to concentration camps and those places are simply dangerous. Are you…”

Siwon felt the comforting weight of his father’s hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts that seemed like quicksand. “Sorry for spacing out,i’m just-”

“I understand. Maybe we should.. Should we continue this tomorrow? You might want to get rested, you look tired.”

Siwon looked at his father’s face. He noticed the weariness and dark circles under tired eyes. It seemed his father aged visibly in those few weeks and it made Siwon feel worse.

_‘It’s as bad for them as it is for me.’_

“No, appa. Sorry, please continue.”

“Alright. The capital, that would be everyone’s destination first before being assigned to the provinces. The minister said there would be a lot of reporters that day from all over the world and they would even broadcast it live as requested by the North Korean government so it’ll probably be safe. The whole world will look at the capital even at the succeeding days so it’s much safer for you there.”

Siwon tried his hardest to not flinch at the word ‘safe’ because that would just give his father another reason to worry.

“Would we...would I be able to contact you?”

Siwon’s father smiled defeatedly for a split second, “I haven’t been able to ask, Siwon-ah, I’m sorry. But there is something… When I talked to the minister he talks like this wouldn’t be a permanent arrangement. I mean, if they really unite the Korean peninsula then we don’t have to worry not seeing each other right?”

“I hope so..” siwon nodded silently at that trying not to spoil his father’s hopes with his negative thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

When the buses came to a stop, he felt like his heart stopped beating as well. The passengers with Siwon, looked out the windows and from afar they can see the first buses being inspected by North Korean soldiers.

“Everybody.” Siwon, together with most passengers jumped from the sudden noise when one of the soldiers called their attention.

“Please, show them your ID’s when they inspect. Don’t worry, we’re here to assist.” the South Korean soldiers bowed at them, training their expressions ineffectively. Siwon realized that the soldiers’ purpose were to protect them if ever the Northern soldiers do something out of the agreed pick-up mission. But once they crossed the Demilitarized Zone, they wouldn’t be theirs to protect anymore, Siwon concluded depressingly.

They accelerated slowly towards the checkpoint, giving Siwon time to look at his fellow ‘North Korean heirs’, it’s his first time to look, ever since they left.

They all wore guarded looks and have taken out their passports/ID. They look awfully mechanical and Siwon couldn’t blame them. Even the guy with the big scar on his neck was looking petrified, he met eyes with Siwon and they gave each other curt nods.

Siwon imagined the look on everyone’s faces when they figure out that strings have been pulled for him. It would definitely be more chaos and he’ll be at the center of it.

He wished he can just go back to his greenhouse and take care of his flowers; touch the soil and watch the flowers bloom. Maybe he should’ve just studied abroad like his father wanted, then they could’ve lived there instead, away from all of these.

Siwon shook his head at himself. Thinking about all those things was a bad idea, now he felt nervous, guilty, and full of regret.

 

When the buses in front of them have been inspected, their bus slowly accelerated for their turn.

It was incredibly lax than what he expected. There were only three North Korean soldiers who went in the bus. The inspection was uneventful as there were no words exchanged between any of them.

But that was until they were before the border.

The Southern soldiers stood up in front of them, saluted and alighted the bus. Siwon just realized that their driver was another Southern soldier, as he too alighted.

The sinking feeling hit Siwon instantly. The soldiers were replaced by North Korean ones and so was the driver.

The aura of the soldiers accompanying them changed drastically. Their eyes bore holes into Siwon and the rest of the passengers’ heads, it was as if one out of rhythm breath from them and they will be forced to shoot.

Something about the soldiers made Siwon uncomfortable--of course, factoring in the stress, unease, and total feeling of betrayal from the world--but there really was something peculiar with their behaviour. In Siwon’s attempt to pinpoint what exactly was bothering him, he took notice of the soldiers’ weapons and they looked like they were armed for a war.

His memory isn’t that accurate from all those ‘orienting DVDs’ sent by North Korea so he couldn’t remember if he should expect soldiers to usually carry these many armaments. Regardless, he felt alarmed.

At the back of his head, something kept telling him that maybe they expected resistance or this might not just be a simple pick up mission. Betting on neither, it was his first time to ever feel so hopeless.

Probably not his last.

If only he was as collected as the people around him. They looked like they’ve accepted their fate already while he still felt like cattle being delivered to the slaughterhouse…

 _‘..just for that bozo of a supreme leader to chomp on.’_  Siwon squirmed on his seat as a soldier passed by. Even in the security of his mind, he felt exposed.

“Take a glimpse of our Kijong-dong City or what we call Peace Vill..”

 _‘ **Our?** Stop joking around…’_ Siwon looked outside the window, nevertheless. This was the infamous Fake Town the world knows about. Now it’s buzzing with people, crowding around ill-colored houses and stores. If the painted-on-windows on houses don’t scream out fakeness enough then you can just look at the staged merry-making of the hundreds of people in the city. Those who seemed to dance out of complete joy are all dancing to one same choreography, the thought of the government belittling them infuriated him.

If Siwon wasn’t in his situation right now, he would probably chuckle but thinking that they would be part of that in a few hours, made him break him in cold sweat.

It crossed Siwon’s mind that those people might not even be faking. They were born in the regime that worships that one family like gods and were shaped to follow their totalitarian rules as everyday life. He thought, if anyone is to have difficulty abiding then that would be them.

 

* * *

 

“Wake up.”

Siwon couldn’t believe he fell asleep. He woke up from a firm hand on his shoulder. It was one of the passengers who shook him awake, and looked at him as if he were judging Siwon’s lack of discipline. It reminded Siwon of his commander during his military service.

Rubbing his eyes, he tried to see if that was really him but he disappeared and that’s when Siwon realized, they have arrived at their destination.

He saw red.

It was literally all red, where they were parked.

A large chunk of the population were holding decorative flowers in shades of red and were in formation.

“The citizens of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea welcome you back, our rightful heirs of the land!!!”

Siwon heard the deafening voice from the speakers situated in the square. There was pandemonium right after. The citizens were cheering and crying. It was such a phenomenal thing to see as they try to calm themselves and continue holding up their bundles of flowers above their heads.

Siwon’s heart is pumping adrenaline. He stepped out from the bus and onto foreign land. With a sweeping look, he witnessed the tens of thousands of people occupying the vast area of Kim Ilsung Square along with North Korea’s hundreds of military troops behind them. As the last passengers alight, the buses left one by one, leaving them at the very front of the high viewing platform, which Siwon assumed was where the nation’s leader will appear later.

He tried to remember the face on the dvds but he loathed it too much to retain memory of it.

_‘I just know that he’s an obese old man.’_

Siwon, like the others, were ushered to form a line. They were all men and they were only more or less a thousand.

Armed soldiers were stationed in front and behind them while reporters from different countries were set up a few meters behind and at their flanks. They were erratically moving their cameras at every direction, trying to give their viewers the whole perspective of the event through the live stream--as it was the only permitted mode of reporting by the North Korean government.

“What are we going-”

Siwon heard one of them say but was immediately silenced by a soldier.

“Please wait for our Head of State to speak.” the soldier said curtly.

It was a hostile environment clashing with the overwhelming cheers from the citizens.

Siwon continued to sweat where he stood.

 _‘I can’t believe this is happening… I can’t believe it. Shit..shit..shit..shit..’_  he felt lightheaded. The noise and tension in the air were a bad concoction.

 _‘How can they stand this? I feel like puking..’_  Siwon glimpsed at the people near him, they were all fairing  much better than him. He wanted to ask if they took something but suddenly there was silence. Siwon looked up and a man clad in uniform adorned with countless ribbons and medals,lifted his arm, gesturing for everyone to be silent.

 _‘Is he the leader? Must be…’_  Siwon practised his breathing as he stared at the man in the podium.

A few seconds later the viewing platform were occupied by old men who were in the same uniforms with the same exaggerated amount of ribbons and medals and a few who wore dark suit and ties.

“Elites…”

Someone uttered.

_‘I guess so.. They look well-fed compared to the troops and citizens.’_

“I am General Kim Daesu. Director of Administrations of the Central Military Commissions, for the Workers’ Party of Korea. Cousin and adviser to our Head of State, Kim Kicheong.”

There were movements all around the square; military troops saluting and the massive crowd creating the North Korean flag through their decorative flowers. The spectacle was so impressive for its scale that not just cameras panned toward them but everyone’s head too.

Siwon saw the glint on the General’s face from afar, clearly enjoying the reactions of everyone. The smugness infuriated Siwon so he kept his head forward, unwilling to witness the gimmick.

“Just finish your god-damned speech...” Siwon murmured, earning a look from the person beside him.

“Let me personally welcome our North Korean heirs back to their motherland. The motherland has fought for you in these past years and now, at year 106, it seems our Eternal President Kim Ilsung has smiled down upon us and granted us with this gift!!!”

 _‘Year 106… Their calendar started at Kim Ilsung’s birth… Ridiculous.’_ Siwon commented to himself.

Without even looking, Siwon already knew that the crowd has spelt Kim Ilsung’s name behind them. He looked at the expressions of the soldiers and they all looked like they had tears in their eyes with just the simple mention of that name.

“I am proud to have spearheaded the agreement and with Head of State Kim Kicheong’s blessing, I can now see the happy faces of our heirs. Cheer for them, everybody.”

Deafening.

Siwon could only think of that word as the whole square felt like it was unrooting his eardrums from inside.

“Now, my dear citizens, heirs and guests. Due to recent events our dear Head of State is in forum with one of our Ministers for something I’m not at liberty to discuss. Our citizens know well that his absence would be of benefit to us all so let me introduce our recently instated Acting Chairman and First Secretary of the Workers’ Party of Korea, Vice Chairman of our National Defense Commission, Supreme Commander of the Korean People’s Army, and son of the Head of State,

Marshall

Cho

Kyu-hyun.”

A thunderous cheer made Siwon and the others shield their ears.

The whole militia looked up, saluting at the form climbing the podium. Goosebumps nipped at Siwon’s skin as he was drowned in the passionate cries of the citizens. The elites on the podium with the General stood tall as they salute the son of North Korea’s leader and the real heir to the position, Marshall Cho Kyuhyun.

The Marshall donned the same uniform as the Generals but instead of ribbons and medals, he only had the pins of former and present Heads of State on his military green uniform.

His face, void of any emotion, saluted his military and generals from the podium.

Siwon didn’t expect that someone that young was basically running the country. He tried to take a better look but when the Marshall fixed his hat, the metal insignia reflected the sun directly on Siwon’s eyes for a split second.

“Ah. Really. How the hell..” Siwon tried to rub his eyes but one soldier called his attention.

“Repeat what you said about our Marshall.” the soldier ordered, looking as if he was spat on. Siwon realized he must’ve talked loudly and even glared at the Marshall’s direction when it was the sun’s rays he complained about, but it would be difficult to explain anything to a North Korean soldier, wouldn’t it?

Considering people have been punished and killed just for talking ill about the supreme leader and their family, Siwon was already in the worst position he could be in.

“No, I hit his eye with my elbow. It’s a misunderstanding.” the guy in front of Siwon chimed in bravely. It was the older guy who woke him up in the bus.

The soldier eyed them cautiously, looking like he was itching to use his rifle. “Don’t get too comfortable. Southeners don’t have a place in this land. Get back in line.” the soldier taunted and backed away.

Siwon was left speechless. He tried to thank the stranger in front of him but he was immediately shut down.

“That north korean dog is right. You shouldn’t get too comfortable here, boy. This is not our land so watch yourself. This will be the last time I will do anything for you.”

Siwon nodded, wiping the sweat from his palms on his shirt.

_‘I might not survive this.’_

He half-heartedly listened to the Marshall’s speech.

It was delivered in the most unfeeling way yet the North Korean population and soldiers looked like they were about to burst in tears from all the emotions being coaxed out. Siwon counted how many times Kyuhyun blinked and how many expressions he showed during the speech. So far, his blink count was way too low but was more than the amount of expressions Siwon counted, which was only one. Blank.

“-trust me, I will not fail you. I would continue with the policy of  ***Byongjin** (병진) which follows both Eternal President Kim Ilsung’s  ***Juche** (주체) and our Eternal Chairman of the National Defense Commission, Kim Jong Il’s  ***Songun** (선군). Through Byongjin we shall pursue not just military and nuclear development but also economic growth. Together with our heirs, we will build a stronger Korea.”

_‘Why do I feel like he added us just as an afterthought?  The general must’ve sucked out all the emotions from that kid. Look at how big that smile is on his face.’_

General Daesu, adviser to the Head of State, continuously nodded his head all throughout the Marshall’s speech. Even looking at other generals to seek affirmation.

They were forced to applaud by the soldiers after Kyuhyun’s speech, although the contribution wasn’t at all needed with the massive crowd clapping their hands.

“This event is now concluded. General Daesu will take it from here as I have more important matters to address.” out of nowhere, Kyuhyun announced the end of the event and without any other word, disappeared inside the headquarters of the Workers Party.

If it was in any other country, that behaviour would be considered disrespectful and tactless but Siwon was in North Korea now and he just witnessed how unfeeling and egotistical the leaders of this country was.

He glanced at the reporters behind them. Surely they would be reporting by now how the son of this hermit country actes and Siwon liked that thought. Having this brat of a kid, exposed to the whole world for what he is.

But there was commotion.

As the citizens were ushered or more like, evacuated, from the square by the soldiers, the reporters were fuzzing over their cameras.

“What the hell is happening?!”

“We're not transmitting signal.”

“--stopped just after the last speech.”

The reporters confirmed with others and they found out their broadcasts were all cut at the same time; just before Marshall Kyuhyun handed the floor over to the General.

“Look up there.” Siwon followed  what one camera man pointed at.

“That’s a signal jammer. Fucking hell.”

One of them confirmed, cursing under his breath.

Siwon wasn't able to take a good look as they were suddenly surrounded by soldiers.

“I just can't express my gratitude enough for everyone’s presence in this event. Please return home safe and surrender all recording device... willingly.” the General announced menacingly.

The reporters were ushered inside buses accompanied by soldiers.

Once the buses and North  Korean citizens have evacuated Kim Ilsung Square, the General went down from the podium, strutting as he approached their heirs.

“Now, gentlemen.... Shall we start the real event?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Head of State - official title for North Korea's highest point of state. A.k.a Supreme Leader.
> 
> *Workers Party of Korea (WPK) - founding and ruling political party of North Korea.
> 
> *Byongjin or “simultaneous push” policy follows former Supreme Leaders' Jong-il’s *Songun or “military first” policy and Il-sung’s *Juche or "self-reliance" policy that combines Marxism and extreme nationalism.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Siwon wiped the sweat collecting on his forehead, shielding the harsh sun from his eyes at the same time. He just caught a bit of what General Daesu told them from the podium. He got too absorbed in watching the reporters leave with their buses disappearing from their line of sight. It dawned on him, their last connection from the outside world was gone and they’re all by themselves from then on.

“Before we depart to our destination, let me introduce to you the officials that would be accompanying you. One official would be assigned to every group. The group would be the same as the bus you’ve rode in--simple?”

Siwon massaged his palm with his other hand as he tried to reconnect himself with his surroundings and replace some of his anxiety with physical pain. At least the ringing in his ears from the exaggerated military parade was slowly ebbing away as he trained himself to relax and tune out the the General’s sing-song voice.

‘ _He’s definitely enjoying this. I can’t stand that face…_ ’ Siwon opted to watch the dust on the ground, follow it as the wind swirled it around his shoes and to another’s. Siwon exercised his breathing, gradually feeling calmer by the second. Even the heat of the sun felt less painful when he busied his mind with something else.

He pictured himself in his greenhouse. Walking up to a newly bloomed flower and tending to it; those much simpler times were his little source of calm and serenity.

“--Choi Si-won!”

“Yes, sir?!” Siwon answered out of reflex, his head turning at the source.

“Again, that’s Major Hwang Pyong-il for you. Where’s your head boy?” the man in military uniform glanced at the piece of paper on his hand with a thoughtful expression. “...doesn’t say here that you have any  hearing defects. Come in front. Fast.”

Siwon doubted he could even move but his limbs proved him wrong as he transported himself at the very front of the line. Major Hwang looked at him up and down. “Don’t look so pathetic. It says here you were discharged from your mandatory military duties as Sergeant in the South--though that may not bear shit here, it must mean something to your manhood. Now that you’re part of this country you should act with the pride of our Marshall and Head of State, as men. That goes for everyone.”

Major Hwang didn’t bother to wait for Siwon’s reply as he called for another person’s name on his list and proceeded with the roll call. Siwon was left to simmer in his own humiliation. He felt the uncomfortable gazes of his group mates behind him and was almost tempted to look, if not for the fear of the Major calling his attention again.

Siwon kept his head low and waited to be prompted by their designated officer. He just had to keep his head clear and get over the fact that there might not be an out in their situation. He could only hope that they've been sacrificed for the greater good. He inconspicuously looked around the faces of the men around him-his brothers of disfortune. They were all able-looking young men who have probably finished their military duties and some even looked like full time soldiers with that air of discipline around them, including the guy who’s been saving his ass that whole time.

_‘It’ll be much harder to break their spirits. We've all pledged our allegiance to the South so why did they pick us?’_

 

Everything went smoothly. Everyone had so far been silently cooperative. It must be because of the heat wave that everyone wanted to get thing over with. The roll calls were done and the groups were being ushered towards military trucks by their officers and countless soldiers. Siwon walked with his group to the next available truck when suddenly, series of shots were fired at the front.

“Everybody get down!” Major Hwang yelled and so did others of same and lower rank. Siwon crouched down as they were immediately surrounded by soldiers who had their rifles marked on their heads.

Siwon breathed heavily, his eyes shut tight for a couple of seconds until he heard that distinctive sound of a sniper rifle’s bullet hitting flesh. He never intended to but for some reason he opened his eyes at the exact time the scene unfolded. He saw the bullet penetrate and exit the head of one Southerner, tugging his body to fall backwards and onto the hard ground. Siwon felt nauseous. His stomach turned as his mind tortured him with the visuals and the sound of scattered flesh hitting the ground. “Fuck…”

Profanities filled the air. If it hadn't been clear how ruthless this end of Korea is, now there are no doubts. The thought of North Korea isn't such a novelty anymore.

_“Shit…”_

_“You saw that?”_

_“...fuck.”_

_“..what the fuck happened?”_

_“That’s our future..”_

_“The guy lost it... Stole the gun and fired at the soldier… shit..”_

_“You saw what happened?”_

_“No, someone saw the soldier provoke him..”_

_“Fuck, what are they planning? To slaughter us like fucking pigs?!....”_

_“Shit, shut the fuck up. Don’t ask for attention.”_

_“You shut up!”_

“Everybody stop talking.” Major Hwang approached them and looked sternly at the bickering men. A vein popping at his left temple.

“Don’t-”

“Major.” one of the soldiers interrupted and brought the Major’s attention back to the viewing podium. A familiar pale face slowly reappeared and all soldiers stood straight and saluted.

It was the Marshall. Kyuhyun looked on the field blankly while the General whispered at his ear. Kyuhyun replied in short intervals, his eyes void of emotion even as he stared at his dead soldier. When the General attempted to whisper again to continue dialogue, Kyuhyun distanced his ear from him and gestured with one hand for the bodies to be taken away.

The soldiers saluted the Marshall and carried the covered bodies away.

Siwon watched as Kyuhyun talked to the General without taking his stony gaze at the pool of blood on the field and with a seemingly tired sigh, he left the podium for the second time.

 _‘How many people has that Kyuhyun got killed for this to not even affect him?!’_ Siwon boiled up inside, replaying the bored and noncommittal gesture that Kyuhyun showed.

“Keep moving.” Major Hwang ordered with a hard look on his face.

  


_‘Where are we going? I thought I was assigned to the capital? Where are we?’_ they were travelling for an hour already and they were yet to know their destination. Buildings thinned out and more greenery met their eyes. After that tragic encounter in the Square, Siwon felt rattled. He still didn’t know what caused the shootout and he had a feeling he will never know. Still, he was bothered by how the Northerners reacted, especially their Marshall. But Siwon caught himself when pity crossed his mind for the citizens because, in fact, he is one of them now.

He sighed defeatedly. He might actually be dead even before he could accept his fate. For now, it felt like an unending nightmare. He still couldn’t understand why South Korea made a deal with the North when it’s too obvious that the government didn’t take kindly for even a few citizens of the South and they talk big about reunification.

 _‘Ridiculous. What’s the purpose of this agreement_?’

The truck started driving on an upward slope but thanks to their tight seating, Siwon didn’t fell off his seat. The road was getting narrower with only few traditional stone houses seen on the sides. The fields have started to change color as well, from healthy green to brown. They continued at an unpaved road, going down and then up again. There were no crops to be seen. Even an untrained eye can see that the soil can’t be planted on anymore. Siwon looked on at the dry soil and dead sprouts-not even had the chance to bloom.

‘ _But that’s an irrigation system. It looks new…_ ’ Siwon traced the countless canals that ran infinitely beside the bald fields and their static sprinklers.

They have been going up and down hills for half an hour when they arrived at a valley. On their right Siwon saw something resembling a surface irrigation pump but the river was all dried up.

“Pass it up after getting a pair.” One of the soldiers handed them a box and each person fished out a pair of working gloves.

So that was the ‘event’, manual labor, Siwon might’ve laughed if he wasn't mentally drained already but at least that meant they weren’t on their way to any torture camp--or not yet, at least.

The trucks slowed down as they reached a great mountainside. There was a big mound of rocks surrounded by smaller mounds that have fallen on the river from an avalanche, and blocked the main water line to the irrigation system. Water seeped through the gaps of the rocks but definitely not enough to water the fields through the system.

“You’ll work by two’s in transporting big pieces of rocks to the dump truck. Don’t get close to the crane machines, it moves boulders out of the way so the water pressure might burst its way forward. Marshall Kyuhyun personally decided this to be your first activity so make a decent job. You’ll be doing your country a big favor. Water for the crops would mean more food on the table for the citizens. You can start now, don't overestimate yourselves. Carry what you both can. I'll be watching from the sides.” Major Hwang moved out of the way and ordered some soldiers to start clearing rocks as well.

Siwon tried to find the guy who’s been helping him since they've crossed to the North but the man was out of sight. He thought he saw him on one of the trucks driving off but he clearly remembered he was part of his group.

“Where do you suppose they’re taking them?”

Siwon turned around to meet the stranger. The man watched the leaving queue of trucks thoughtfully.

“I'm not sure. Maybe the river stretches out longer that way? I-I'm Siwon by the way, Choi Siwon.”

“Lee Hyukjae.” they shook their gloved hands and exchanged small smiles.

“I guess we better…” Hyukjae pointed at the rocks and Siwon nodded. They decided on a proper sized rock, nonverbally gauging the strength of the other person, and started moving rocks under the bright blue sky.

  


“Marshall, the trucks have arrived in Suncheon. No any other commotion reported.”

Lieutenant General Jang Suwon whispered at Kyuhyun’s ear. Kyuhyun made no acknowledgement to the information as he continued that day’s proceedings.

The representatives under the Workers Party all sat at the first row of the conference hall with Kyuhyun seating before them as the Acting Chairman due to his father’s absence.

“General Daesu, how generous of you to join us.” Kyuhyun’s voice echoed through the speakers mounted at the walls as the General strutted in.

“My apologies, our dear Marshall. I was too occupied with our Northern heirs outside. Fret not, they're conducting the clearing operations-” the General sat at one of the front row chairs and spoke directly to the mic for a dramatic effect,”-as you've suggested.”

Kyuhyun held the General’s stare for a few seconds before the General’s smirk fell and cleared his throat to break free from the unsettling gaze. Kyuhyun waited for the General to remove his headgear before he continued, he has expressed his dislike for anyone  seated before him to wear those headgears as the metal insignia reflects the light to his eyes.

“General Daesu.” Kyuhyun spoke once again, earning an uncomfortable answer from the addressed. “Yes, Marshall?”

“Did I misplace the report you've promised to give about your specific plans for our _Northern Heirs_? I believe you guaranteed for it to be on my desk today. This is our second deadline, if memory serves me...right.” Kyuhyun flipped through the stacks of papers unconvincingly pretending to look for the report while his dark pupils were set on the General.

“Ahaha..Marshall Cho, I-ah… Yes, as a matter of fact, I did… I did put it there--”

_‘Lies.’_

“Silly papers must've been-umm, buried somewhere. Don't worry I will send a copy right after the meeting to your office and residence. Don't worry, don't worry…”

_'Oh, I shouldn't be the one worrying…’_

“Alright, let's continue. Before the commotion awhile ago, Director Shim Ryeongtaek, I was under the impression we have a year’s worth of raw materials for the production of 3,169 cases of RPG-7 warheads, as stated on your January report, signed by you, General Kim Daesu and by our Head of State. _Only_ to be followed by your second quarter report which seems to be missing half of the initial reported quantity to be produced. Would you please enlighten us so we can move further? We’ve had enough of these discrepancies. It’s not…… cute, anymore.”

Kyuhyun watched as Director Shim stood up from his seat, red in the face. “Marshall, with all do respect. I-I have been reporting to your father--our Head of State for almost all my life and I've never felt so ridiculed and undervalued.” Director Shim looked at the ceiling not daring to have eye contact with Kyuhyun.

_‘I could execute you for treason you mumbling wart.’_

“That doesn't really answer the question, Director Shim, but let me humor you.” Kyuhyun realigned the mic to his lips and surveyed the panel. Majority of those officials have been the original cabinet members of the party and those are the people his father hand picked since his leadership. Two years ago, nobody in the cabinet expected for him to be in such position. Kyuhyun was the most surprised when his father announced for him to be Acting Chairman of the party’s Central Military Commission and the First Secretariat position that was formerly the Head of State’s position. The spot was given to him just when General Daesu thought he had a tight grasp around it. He definitely knew he's  being regarded as the stone on everyone’s shoe, that’s why he sharpens himself up everyday so as not to disappoint with a dull jab.

“Director Shim, since when have we started creating quarterly reports for our weaponry?” Kyuhyun calmly asked, feeling exceedingly...bored.

“Since-since DPRK has been--has been established.” Director Shim answered, head held high, salvaging what’s left of his dignity.

Kyuhyun nodded, “-even before I was born. And who creates the report as stated in the constitution?”

“A member of the-the National Defence Commission---”

“Now known as the State of Affairs, correct. Continue..” Kyuhyun supplied.

“Yes, a member of the-ah..State of Affairs, takes the job…voluntarily.” the Director sat himself down as he made sense of his own words. The Marshall refrained from spending energy in rolling his eyes.

“I apologize, Marshall. I will--I will send you the accurate reports in two days’ time.”

Kyuhyun could see the Director fuming from where he sat but ignored it and turned his attention to the last set of reports on his table.

“Next on our agenda today is this letter from the UN.” Kyuhyun announced, lifting a blue colored folder up.

“Sorry to interrupt, Marshall, but I believe there’s a proposal we've sent in regarding the increase in funding? --for the nuclear projects to be done before the year ends.” General Daesu politely said. It was obvious the majority of the cabinet members were waiting for that part of the conference. They suddenly looked like sticks were shoved where the sun doesn't shine as they sat straight up.

Kyuhyun reached for the proposal mentioned, clad in a striking red folder. “I have read this, yes.”

“Is it to your liking?” General Daesu smiled, expectant.

Kyuhyun glanced at the colorful and pretentious writing in the proposal. He almost felt the faintest bubble of a chuckle but it never made it to his throat. “The question is why am I the first one to see this?” When no one bothered to answer, he continued, “You know perfectly well that proposals of this scale should first be seen by the Head of State. You seem to confuse my acting position. I'm flattered.”

“But Marshall, you're signature would be--”

“-overstepping my duties, hence, punishable. That's what my signature would mean if I signed that first.” Kyuhyun sighed. He wasn’t all too sure what the cabinet wanted to attain in bypassing the chain of command. Whatever they were planning, he had to pull himself out of it. “Members of the cabinet, please do understand that I only do this with our country’s best interest in mind. I push and nitpick because I know everyone can do better and I’ve seen everyone improve. I've been given a hard task but through everyone's help I didn’t have to reach out blindly and find my way. I also try to improve myself day by day so I could at least run side by side with you. So, let’s be transparent and do our jobs right. Let's not squander what my father and his forefathers have built.” although monotonous, Kyuhyun effectively extinguished any rebuttal from the others with his own colorful and patriotic brown nosing.

“We hope you find it in your heart to forgive us. We seem to have overstepped our boundaries, Marshall Cho. It was only out of overflowing enthusiasm from the great development we’ve seen that made us... careless.” General Daesu and the cabinet members stood up and bowed deeply towards Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun nodded and gestured them to take a sit.

“After this--” Kyuhyun retrieved the blue folder again, with the UN symbol on the front and ripped it in half in front of the cabinet members. Applause erupted from them seeing the letter of proposal from the United Nations ripped in half.

“Minister Lee Cheolnam of the Department of Agriculture, I will be reviewing your report and proposals at another time. Just visit my office.” Kyuhyun saw the amusement and smirks of the cabinet members after he shrugged off the Minister of Agriculture. Kyuhyun saw the Minister in his peripheral view bow deeply at him even though he wasn't looking. He gestured for his Lieutenant General and whispered orders at him.

“I wouldn't be taking much of everyone’s valuable time. Meeting adjourned.” Kyuhyun announced. The cabinet members wore their headgears and so did he. Kyuhyun reciprocated their bows with a curt one. When the cabinet members took their leave, Kyuhyun had the conference room’s official take all the reports back to his office, “Except that ripped blue one and red one. Throw those to the furnace.” Kyuhyun straightened his uniform and exited the conference hall. Escorted by his security of 8 armed soldiers and LTG. Jang, they went upstairs to his office.

Opening the door, the Minister of Agriculture greeted him with a warm smile and a deep bow. “Thank you for always meeting me personally, Marshall.”

“Let's skip the pleasantries, Minister. You know this is the only time I get to hear real statistical reports. The conference remains a fairytale reading with those men still in the cabinet. Here, at least we're able to hear how poorly we're running the economy.” Kyuhyun sat behind his desk, staring at the sometimes-irritatingly-shy Minister in front of him. “Oh, on the contrary, Marshall. We are doing better in the last two years you have acted as chairman, compared-” the Minister held his tongue, catching himself before he could insult the administration of Kyuhyun’s father.

Kyuhyun eyed him pointedly.

He could see the the much older man shrink and pale before him. He continued to stare, pinning the Minister with his dark and merciless eyes. If it were anyone else, he would've sent him directly to one of their concentration camps to labor his life away or he could always end him right there...but he won't.

Minister Lee was probably the last person in the cabinet who he thinks that cared for the country; a former Military man like Kyuhyun, who retired because of the pressure of controversy and blackmails. Kyuhyun was reminded of the stark difference between the Workers Party Elites & Members from the Military Generals and soldiers. He clicked his tongue in frustration. The Minister fell onto his knees, thinking the gesture was for him and started apologizing profusely.

“Minister, you can stand.” Kyuhyun  said through gritted teeth. He looked away from the crumpling form, his brows furrowing. The doors of his office opened and LTG. Jang walked in, assessing the situation.

“Have him sit.” Kyuhyun stood up resenting the fact that he couldn't be in conversation with anyone that's not watching each and every word. He actually sees himself as someone that's capable of overseeing those petty errors especially when there are more important things to discuss.

With his back facing the two men, he pulled out a smoke and a pack of matches from his pocket. He sighed and lit one, inhaling the earthy and minty smoke. The subtle raking in his throat calmed him down although he would much prefer the calm the usual cannabis gave. He couldn't light one because he needed his critical thinking, unfortunately. The cancer stick would suffice for now.

“I'm really sorry, Marshall Cho.”

“It would be better for you to not repeat that to anyone else. You're valuable, Minister Lee, and that's your free pass.” Kyuhyun glanced outside through his bullet proof window. He could see the whole of Kim Ilsung Square from his office.

‘ _Looks so empty, today_.’

Kyuhyun took another drag and exhaled his tension away. He rolled the cigarette between his index and middle finger, staring at everything and nothing.

Both of which--his birthright.

“Report.” Kyuhyun commanded, feeling centered once again. The rustling of papers made him turn around. He saw the Lt. General standing by the doors. Kyuhyun made no indication for him to leave and sat back down.

“We have-” the Minister adjusted his reading glasses with trembling hands, ”-we have made significant progress in terms of food rationing at our East provinces. Famine is still a big problem during winter seasons but hopefully in three months we would be able to use the main irrigation again that will also supply our west provinces’ crops.”

“Still, it would take a good few years for the soil to be fertile and for crops to survive… Continue.” Kyuhyun leaned back on his chair.

“I have reviewed it a couple of times to make sure, Marshall. After the experimental process that was acquired for the rice paddies, we've harvested five times more than we did the last quarter. That gives us 3% more supply of rice grains.”

Kyuhyun put out his cigarette on the ashtray and stared at the Minister. “That's still not enough. Increase our imports from China by three-fold. I know they'll feel reassured that we still depend on them greatly. That reminds me, LTG. Jang, remind me to open an overflow period of armaments trading with Russia--unless the General has offered them cheaper prices under the table.” Kyuhyun saw the Minister swallow nervously. “You'd have to be brain dead to not notice that the General deals with them under our noses. My father has probably sanctioned those deals at one time and they just got used to it.”

Minister Lee wouldn't confirm nor deny Kyuhyun’s allegations but his face obviously picked one.

“The elites and the members of the party are the reasons why we can't do a decent forecast. There are no regulations set for our own consumptions and we've become so dependent on other countries.” the calmness in his voice didn't mask his frustrations. “Reading our forecasts, if my father would **not** deny us the budget, we’ll be self-sustaining in 21 years--considering that we expand on our textile, mineral, and fishery imports to neutral countries. You’ve seen my proposal, it only seems too ambitious if you would force yourself to live in this bubble that says isolation is nationalism. We can still be our own country as we trade with other territories. That’s how we would get stronger.”

“I agree, Marshall. But we are a nation born with bullets in our hands, it would prove hard for anyone to think of something else.”

“We don’t have to divert. I sincerely added that a large chunk of that income can be allocated on our nuclear research because I know father gravitates to that. You know, Minister, we can play war with the Americans all we want but at the same time we’d have to think about the future.”

The Minister looked at Kyuhyun with reverence, “Marshall, although I cannot name names, there **are** a handful of us under the Workers Party who have pledged loyalty to you. We may be old dogs but some of us do appreciate new tricks. You were elected as Supreme Commander of the KPA (Korean People’s Army) without resistance at such a young age because DPRK’s whole militia follows you, Marshall Kyuhyun. Just say the word and people will follow.”

“I'm grateful. But it's too early for those words. To anyone else, we sound as if we’re planning a coup d'etat against my very own father. Again, that’s something to keep to ourselves. In time, I plan to succeed my father’s position and the first thing to do is to rewrite our constitution. Hopefully, you’re still alive then, Minister?”

Minister Lee Cheolnam laughed nervously. There was no clear indication that Kyuhyun was jesting but he’s spent too much time with the Marshall to know when the mood was light enough for dark humor.

“Ah, that reminds me. I have brought a gift for you. This is our first harvest of tea leaves up North. It seems we have hit gold mine with the new mix of soil.”

Kyuhyun nodded, gazing at LTG. Jang Suwon to receive the gift. The Lieutenant General brought the gift in the small kitchen in the office.

“Perhaps, you’d like to read over the UN’s letter over tea, Minister Lee?” Kyuhyun proposed as he fished out a photocopy of the UN’s letter to North Korea. It was a show, ripping the letter in front of the cabinet to show resistance and hype up morale because that’s exactly what his father did when he was Chairman of the proceedings. But Kyuhyun found usable information in those letters. Sometimes the letters would contain researches about diseases that countries are to watch out for and once it prevented an epidemic in one of the provinces. They’ve never replied or hinted to the UN they’ve been reading their letters, though. That would automatically mean that they’re opening the country for UN’s meddling and definitely, it would mean Kyuhyun’s head on the chopping block.

They were served tea by one of Kyuhyun’s soldiers. Kyuhyun was served in a brass tea cup and one of the soldiers had to try a spoonful of tea before Kyuhyun could drink. It was one of the drills before anyone of the Head of State’s family ate or drink.

The Minister bowed as the soldiers left them to enjoy their afternoon tea.

  


The earth was slowly looking away from the sun by the time Siwon and the remaining people who didn’t buckle under exhaustion, were called to gather. “I can move this by myself, go and rest already. I’ll be there in a sec. Save me some water.” Siwon took over the huge rock and nodded reassuringly to Hyukjae. The guy looked like he was about to faint soon.

Three hours ago, people started falling over from exhaustion so the officials announced that they could start resting to prevent anyone from dropping the rocks, breaking it into smaller pieces. Siwon, on the other hand, continued the task. The thought of the crops getting watered were enough to motivate him and he was used to heavy lifting, anyway. But because of that, Hyukjae seemed embarrassed to leave before Siwon. Siwon didn’t say anything even when Hyukjae was clearly low on energy because he knew that that would hurt his pride.

“If you’re sure. I’ll wait for you there, then.” Hyukjae said in between heavy breaths. Even in that condition, he managed to pat Siwon on the back and smile.

The trucks drove in just in time when the officials were instructing them to prepare for transportation. It was finally time for them to go to their designated provinces where they would be living in. If they have a distant blood relative then they would share a living space with them, otherwise, they’d be living where their skills will be used.

“Nice meeting you, Siwon-shi.” Hyukjae offered his hand which Siwon took.

“Nice meeting you too. We’ll meet again.” they exchanged smiles that never really reached their ears.

“Start moving!” Major Hwang called the names and the truck number they’ll be riding in.

Siwon and Hyukjae bid their last goodbyes before Siwon heard his name being summoned.

“Choi Siwon!! Truck 101-3!! Come over!”

Siwon downed his water and threw the paper cup before jogging towards Major Hwang. He still felt dehydrated and his joints were humming.

“Choi Siwon-shi, aha~ now you’re alert.” Major Hwang called another name before looking back at Siwon.

“You were originally assigned to a farming village but it seems you were reassigned to work in the capital. Hmm, by Minister’s request.” Major Hwang scrutinized Siwon’s expression and flipped over through the pages, trying to see if there were any other changes.

“It seems you won’t be meeting your relatives, then.”

Siwon nodded, not really knowing how to respond.

“You don’t seem that bothered.” Major Hwang commented.

“I don’t know any of them.” Siwon said as a matter of factly. He wasn’t even aware that they existed. Siwon held the Major’s gaze, unyielding. All the advice of him not getting into trouble, flying over his head.

“Fair enough.” Major Hwang chuckled. “Florist…” the Major looked at Siwon once again but this time, with disbelief. “How heavy are the flowers in the South? Nevertheless, you’ll be working under someone’s supervision in one of the greenhouses in Pyongyang. *Sun’s Day Festival(태양절) was just finished so get ready to break your back. Get on the truck, we’ll be leaving soon.”

Siwon bowed half-heartedly and climbed the military truck. Four armed soldiers were there to escort them. He made eye contact with the other people in the truck and noticed they’ve changed from their dirty and sweaty clothes. Spotting his suitcase, he rolled it towards him. The first thing he noticed was the broken lock, he expected that much. He only brought clothes with him and a few pictures of his family. They were already made aware that anything else besides plain clothes would be considered contraband. Even jeans were prohibited because, apparently, they symbolize Americanism.

Siwon opened his suitcase and as expected, nothing was taken. He only packed up plain clothes and cut off all their brand tags. Unless they knew the clothing brand by the fabric, all his clothes looked unassuming.

He changed his shirt and wore a wool sweater on top before zipping his suitcase back up.

“Okay, we’re good to go!” Major Hwang hit the back of the truck a few times to signal to the driver. Siwon felt the vibrations from the truck’s engine as it slowly accelerated. Rubbing his tired hands together for heat, he watched as the orange sky get darker and the weather get chillier.

 

Inside the fortified walls of what was considered the Pyongyang Palace, a private residence to the Head of State’s family and ruling elites, Kyuhyun made his way to the balcony of his room.

Opening the doors, he welcomed the unfriendly bite of the evening’s chilly wind.

 

_‘Hopefully, we’ll get through this night without difficulty.’_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sun's Day Festival - is an annual public holiday in North Korea on 15 April, the birth anniversary of Kim Il-sung, founder and former president of North Korea.


End file.
